1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laptop computer which includes additional features that enable a user to perform functions like printing, scanning, video recording, audio playing and the like all within the single device.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's fast paced world technology and computing capabilities are continuously growing and expanding. With the development of the laptop computer portable computing capabilities allowed users to perform their computer functions outside of the home or office to any location of their choosing. The laptops are easy to carry, pack into a bag and use both indoors and outdoors all for the user's convenience. With the advantage of portable computing, many people find it troublesome that they must return to an office setting if they have to print, copy, scan or fax a document. Laptops are primarily computing devices and are not equipped to perform the additional features of a home or professional office.
Acknowledging the shortcomings of the common laptop some developments have been made to enable a user to perform additional tasks with their laptop. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,568 by Martin Dennis Henry Ryder discloses a carrying case for mobile office wherein a briefcase houses a laptop computer connected to a printer to enable a user to compute and print from a remote location. While this mobile office does provide greater flexibility to where a user may print, the laptop and printer are still two items merely connected with a connection cable. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 7,542,284 by Richard M. Wilson discloses a laptop computer with attached printer wherein a laptop has a printer built into the base. The printer includes slots to receive and dispel the paper for printing. This laptop makes up for the short comings of common laptops but still does not perform all of the functions associated with working from an office.
It would be beneficial in the art to provide a laptop computer that enables a user to perform common office tasks like printing, faxing, scanning and copying on within a single device. It would also be desirable in the art to provide a laptop computer that further includes an additional surface that serves as a desk surface upon which the user may write or rest items.